


Belong

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Come play, Leashes, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy's Master shows him who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

"Got something for you, puppy," he murmurs, running a hand along my thigh.  


I squirm, spreading my legs involuntarily. "What?"  


He chuckles, still rubbing my thigh, and takes out a long box. "All well-trained puppies need a leash."  


I grin up at him, sticking my neck out so he can clip the leash on.  


"Good boy," he murmurs, tugging it lightly. "Now up."  


"Walkies?"  


He chuckles, ruffling my hair. "Yes, walkies."  


I scramble to my feet.  


"Ah ah, hands and knees. Puppies don't stand on two legs."  


I squeak and drop to my hands and knees, pressing against his thigh.  


"Come on puppy. You need your exercise."  


I bark at him and he laughs.  


"Of course you get a treat afterward. Now come on." He swats my ass and I get moving, shuffling around the basement on my hands and knees, limbs pressing into the carpet and I look up at him happily, tongue lolling out.  


"Silly puppy," he murmurs. "You just love your walkies, don't you?"  


Another bark and I press my side against his legs, waggling my rear.  


He chuckles. "Oughta get you a tail for Christmas, puppy. Though I do like the sight of your ass wiggling in the air. Just perfect for me to do this-" He stops and I feel a whoosh of air and then a loud smack fills the air and I yelp.  


He laughs, tugging me flush against him and leading my head up, guiding my face against his erection, the bulge tenting out his pants.  


I whine, pressing my mouth against him greedily.  


"Easy puppy, you'll get it soon enough." He slips his pants off, revealing his cock, a drop of precome beading at the tip.  


I whine excitedly and he jerks me back, looping more of the leash around his wrist. "Ah, ah, puppy. Not yet."  


I look up at him, pressing my body against his knees, the leash taut in his grip, and whimper.  


He hmms, ruffling my hair and I lean into his touch. "I suppose I could let you have your treat now-"  


I let out a excited arf and wiggle my body eagerly.  


"Oh all right," he says, settling down on the couch, his legs spread wide. "Only 'cause you're so adorable. C'mere."  


A soft woof and I dive onto him, lapping at his sensitive head as he shudders above me, a hand resting in my hair.  


"Such a good boy," he groans out, sharply sucking in a breath. His hand twists in my hair, tugging me closer, my face pressed against his hot balls, breath coming out in short puffs.  


I bark against his skin, licking greedily at the blotting of precome on his cock.  


He chuckles, reaching out with his other hand and squeezing a nipple, smooth fingers sliding down my skin, dipping into my bellybutton, stroking and twining the few hairs below it. "Good puppy," he murmurs and I glance up at him, his eyes half-lidded, a small smile on his face. "You love being down here, don't you? Love having my dick in your mouth." He pulls out of my mouth and smudges his cock on my face, rubbing the spit and precome against my lips.  


I whine, mouthing at his cock needily.  


"Speak, puppy. Tell me how much you like being down here."  


I bark excitedly, waggling my rear and pressing myself against his knees, rubbing my face against his balls.  


He laughs, running his fingers through my hair. "There's my good boy." He palms his cock, slick with spit and precome, jerking his hand up and down the hard length. He grunts, eyes closed as I watch him, a thin line of drool making its way out of my mouth.  


"Gonna come on you puppy. Get you all covered in my come, make sure everyone knows who you belong to." Another harsh grunt and he does come, spattering my face and chest with hot sticky seed and I groan.  


"Good puppy," he murmurs, swiping his fingers in the mess and holding them out to me. 

"Clean 'em off, pup."  


I suck his fingers into my mouth, eyes closing happily as I swallow his come.  


"Nice job," he says, wiping my face off with a towel and tugging me up onto the couch. "Come on, let's cuddle."  


I grin at him, burrowing in against his side and sighing in contentment.


End file.
